Session 120
Back - Next (Back to Logs) 7:07 PM] DM: The wolves are hurt but still alive. Ry is no longer blind, but glitterbombed. Urrak's singed. And.... action. PM Seirixori: Seir's grip tightens on Brimeia's wrist and there are tears on her face but fury in her eyes as she whispers loud enough for Bri to here, "Why do none of you listen?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh stands, cautiously blinking her eyes and clearly trying NOT to rub them. PM Brimeia: Brimeia scratches at her hair with her free hand. "Uh... I don't know. We just get caught up I guess." She reaches out and gently pats Seir's arm. "But we'll be ok." She tries her best to sound more confident than she feels. PM Seirixori: Seir just gives Brimeia a look of doubt and releases her wrist. She walks to the wolves briefly to check them over, apologizing for the situation. She hesitates, but goes to Ryleigh and cups her face gently, to check her over, "Pouty," she whispers. "Are you... okay?" PM Gayle Silbando: "Well that fucking sucked," Gayle says out loud to no one in particular. PM Urrak: "Agreed," Urrak crosses her arms, "ow." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Nodding slowly, Ryleigh continues to repeatedly blink. Her voice is really soft when she says,"It stings, but... I'm okay. I think they're in my eyes, my vision is really colorful. Sorry... I just wanted to help them." PM DM: The wolves are bleeding from the jaws and have crystals stuck in their gums, but they're using temporary bodies anyway. PM Brimeia: Brimeia lifts an eyebrow at Urrak. "Well, you did walk into a wall of fire. Leave the fire things to me next time, you crazy lug." She shakes her head. PM Urrak: "Not one of my finer moments, that's fer sure." PM Seirixori: Seir mumbles something under her breath at Urrak's comment but it's only loud enough for Ryleigh. PM Brimeia: When Ryleigh speaks, Brimeia looks over with concern. PM Brimeia: "Well, what's next?" PM DM: Give me some perception checks, please. PM Urrak: ((11)) PM Seirixori: ((23)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh chuckles despite the pain and squeezes Seir's hand. ((13)) PM Brimeia: ((11)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((4)) PM Seirixori: Seir freezes and her eyes widen. "There's more. We need to-- we need to keep moving... as quietly as we can, preferably." 7:28 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia looks around them then just nods. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Okay. Lead the way, homashoc. I'll be right behind you." PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle hands Ryleigh back her shield. "As cool as I feel holding this, this belongs to you." PM Urrak: Urrak nods as well, "Right behind ye," PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes it with a thanks. PM Seirixori: Seir nods and starts to head towards the opening she was going to before they were attacked. PM Brimeia: Brimeia keeps a hold of her axe and follows. PM DM: Another set of perception checks! PM Gayle Silbando: ((20)) PM Seirixori: ((16)) PM Urrak: ((3)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((0)) PM Seirixori: ((uh also the wolves, following lol)) PM Brimeia: ((10)) PM DM: As you come close to the narrow place between two sections, there's movement in the swirling color ahead and Gayle spots something moving along the top of the "wall" of crystals to the north. PM DM: And since nobody wants to say something, let's just roll initiative! lol PM Urrak: ((20.16)) PM Seirixori: ((16)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((13)) PM Brimeia: ((20.14)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((12)) PM DM: So technically Urrak goes first! There's a crystalline jaguar perched on top of the wall to the north, looking like it's getting ready to pounce. PM Urrak: "Ah, hells--" Urrak readies her greatsword but holds her action, striking only if attacked. PM DM: Ok. @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Brimeia slowly pulls out her greataxe but holds her attack too. "Seirixori, do you think we can get by it without fighting?" PM Seirixori: "None of you are fast enough." PM DM: The wolf closest growls. PM Seirixori: ((I can tell them what to do not on my turn cuz it's no action?)) PM DM: Sure. PM Seirixori: "If you can get up there, get the jaguar!" Seir calls out to her summoned wolves. PM DM: The wolf looks up at the jaguar and leaps, its paws and claws scrambling against the weirdly jagged and smooth bits of the crystal wall, but can't find enough purchase to actually climb. So it presses against the crystal wall like a hound that's treed its prey, barking at it with bleeding gums. And you see in the distance... a crystallized bear starts lumbering towards the opening. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: ((is it farther than 60ft from Seir?)) PM DM: About 30' to the bear, 25... say 35' to the jaguar given the height.. PM Seirixori: "Fuck," Seir mutters under her breath. She looks back at the wolves and sighs, "There goes that idea." She casts spike growth about 20ft in front of her, towards the bear and the wolves disappear. PM Seirixori: ((I basically want to block the way too us from the bear lol)) PM DM: Ok! Would you like to move or bonus action? PM Seirixori: Seir backs up towards Gunnloda and casts Shillelagh on her staff. ((end)) PM DM: The crystals grow more jagged all around the area ahead. PM DM: Another jaguar climbs up atop the wall to the south and you hear a strange mix of cat growl and wind chime before the cat pounces at Seir. PM DM: It rolled a 10 though, so miraculously it missed and just lands in front of her, the crystals moving oddly fluidly for what it is. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair ... there's a big ol' cat in front of you and Seir. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh attempts to grab the jaguar and move away with it. ((19)) PM DM: Ryleigh grabs hold of the jaguar and wrestles it towards the opening! PM Ryleigh Alastair: She drops it and slams Dawnbringer into it. ((19h, 13d; end turn)) PM DM: The cat yowls its windchime scream as Dawnbringer sticks herself between two crystals into the body. PM DM: Another bear appears, taking 4d4 damage if @Seirixori wants to roll that, as it crosses the jagged crystals. PM Seirixori: ((15 dmg)) PM DM: And then @Gayle Silbando PM Gayle Silbando: ((how high up is the #6 Jaguar?)) 8:21 PM] DM: The wall there is about 15' tall. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle sees the other jaguar creeping and hurls an orb of acid at it, hoping it's more effective than fire. ((12a, 13d)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((end)) PM DM: Unfortunately, the jaguar manages to dodge, and as it does, it pounces towards Gayle. PM DM: And rolls a 1 because of course it does. PM DM: Gunnloda is watching, eyes wide as all of this is happening and sends a sickening looking black and green beam of energy at the jaguar in front of Ryleigh. PM DM: It hits it, but the jaguar doesn't seem to be affected. PM DM: And I forgot about @Urrak 's held attack, so if she'd like to take it now, she can, then it's her turn. PM Urrak: ((9 atk)) PM DM: That is a nat 1 and misses, but now it's her turn. PM Urrak: Urrak will swing again at the Jaguar(6), ((25, 16 and 10, 9)) PM DM: The first one hits, but the second glances off harmlessly. PM DM: Move or bonus? PM Urrak: ((end)) PM DM: @Brimeia ! You're a 5' step from being able to help with the jaguar or you can move up to Ry's side... or do something else! PM Brimeia: ((Can Bri switch places with Gayle? If she's willing)) PM DM: I'd allow Bri to kind of pull her aside for her bonus and part of the movement to make that happen if Gayle doesn't resist PM Gayle Silbando: ((She won't)) PM DM: Since it is forced movement, she won't take an AOO either. PM Seirixori: ((question is 15' away from Gunnloda where Ry is or is it just behind Ry?)) PM DM: Is PM Brimeia: Brimeia gently tugs Gayle back away from the jaguar and takes her place in front of the jaguar. Then she rages and swings her axe. PM DM: Can't rage bc you had to use your bonus to pull Gayle PM Brimeia: ((ohh jk. i'll reroll)) PM DM: It's just -2 dmg on each. You don't have to reroll PM Brimeia: ((19 atk, reckless on both. 5 dmg, then 16 dmg)) PM DM: Both those hit, but the axe doesn't seem to do as much damage as expected. PM DM: The bear behind Ry's jaguar takes 2d4 damage as it moves forward and starts to press against the jaguar's space. PM Seirixori: ((4 dmg)) PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir runs directly next to Ryleigh. "Ry, go, pull Gunnloda a little farther away from me if you can. If not just... try and stand your ground." Seir holds Thunderwave for when Ry moves away from the Jaguar. PM DM: Behind or next to? You can enter the squares with crystals, they're just difficult terrain. PM Seirixori: ((OOH next to then)) PM DM: The #4 jaguar is next. It will claw at Ryleigh in retaliation. And its claw catches Ryleigh's bicep for 13 slashing damage reduced to 10... and I need a CON save. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((12)) PM DM: That does save, thankfully. PM DM: The #3 bear moves through the shards for another 10d4 damage. PM Seirixori: ((25 dmg)) PM DM: But then it fucking dies as it gets close and explodes in color and shards and I need Ry and Seir to make CON saves, Ry's at disadvantage. PM Seirixori: ((28)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((10)) PM DM: You're not blind! PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Doing as Seir asks, Ryleigh moves away with a pleading look for her to be safe. As she moves, she tucks Dawnbringer away and withdraws a dagger, throwing it at the panther once she's settled between Gunnloda and Urrak. ((18h, 7d)) PM DM: The dagger smacks into the beast, cracking some crystals, but falls to the ground, not sticking into it. PM Seirixori: Seir casts Thunderwave as soon as Ry leaves. ((6 damage, 15 con save or push back)) PM Seirixori: ((also a 15' radius)) PM DM: The jaguar saves on Seir's thunderwave and only takes 3, but the bear behind it takes the full 6 and is pushed. PM DM: @Gayle Silbando PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle will slide back when Bri moves her over and then cast fire bolt at the jaguar closest to her. ((19a, 13d)) ((end)) 8:58 PM] DM: The other jaguar reflects Gayle's damage and Urrak takes 6 damage, Bri takes 3, and the jaguar takes 6. PM Seirixori: ((does the bear take spike damage)) PM DM: Not on a forced move, but it will when it chooses to move. PM DM: The #6 jaguar will attempt to bite Urrak... and rolls another 1. PM DM: Gunnloda.... PM DM: looks conflicted, but moves forward to stand at Seir's side and takes the dodge action, holding her shield in a way to try to block as much as she can. PM DM: Another jaguar appears at the top of the wall and pounces towards Ryleigh. AND ROLLS ANOTHER FUCKING ONE. PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak will try to kill wanker number 6 ((17, 11 and 12, 12)) PM DM: Ok! The first hits, and it is starting to slow and look winded. PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Brimeia rages this time and swings twice. PM Brimeia: ((12 atk, 7 dmg, 24 atk, 16 dmg)) PM DM: The first misses, and though the axe doesn't quite find purchase on the second, it's enough for it to explode. I need CON saves with the +4 for Urrak, Bri, and Gayle, and disadv for Ry. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((16)) PM Urrak: ((22)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((24)) PM Brimeia: ((28)) PM DM: No blindness this time either! PM DM: Another 4d4 damage to the bear and it puts its big crystal paws on the jaguar's back and pushes, but with Gunnloda there, there's no movement. PM Seirixori: ((7 damage)) PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir gives a little laugh as she looks at Gunnloda, "Sorry, tor beag." She'll use Thunderwave again. PM Seirixori: ((4 dmg 15 con save)) PM DM: This time the bear saves, but the jaguar and Gunnloda do not. PM DM: Move or bonus? PM Seirixori: ((that's it)) PM DM: The jaguar will take another swipe at Seir as it gets to its feet. That's a 19 to hit, 8 slashing damage and a CON save. PM Seirixori: ((20)) PM DM: You are safe. PM Seirixori: ((and a 15 to keep spike growth up)) PM DM: Ok PM Seirixori: ((8 or 4 cuz bond?)) PM DM: Thanks for the reminder. OH. Right. 4. PM DM: And Gunnloda takes 4. PM Seirixori: ((wait does that mean Seir also took damage from her own thunderwave? lol)) PM DM: No, the damage only goes from Seir to Gunnloda PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Glancing at Gunnloda and Seir over her shoulder, Ryleigh swings Dawnbringer into the panther. ((23h, 10d; 26h, 10h)) PM DM: Both hit! PM DM: @Gayle Silbando ] PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle doesn't know why almost all her spells are fire related so she's going to just cast the wand of paralysis at jaguar #5. PM Gayle Silbando: ((DC 15 Con save)) ((end)) PM DM: It is a creature and it does fail its save.... but the crystals are immune to being paralyzed, so it is a wasted charge. PM DM: Move or bonus? PM Gayle Silbando: ((nope)) PM DM: Gunnloda's going to get up... and without Seir moving away, she's just going to hit it with her hammah for 8 damage reduced to 4. PM DM: The other bear... never took damage for moving, so let's do a... jesus 12d4 walk around. PM Seirixori: ((30 dmg)) PM DM: It's still alive! PM DM: For one more step or so. 9:32 PM] DM: The other jaguar turns towards Urrak. 17 misses, yeah? PM Urrak: ((yes)) PM DM: And then @Urrak 's turn. PM Urrak: Urrak's gettin' tired of this jaguar and attacks with her sword ((27, 13 and 25, 14)) PM DM: It's hurting, but still alive... ish. PM DM: Bonus/move? PM Urrak: She'll use healing word on herself and then end turn PM DM: (9 hp) PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Brimeia steps up to jaguar 5 and swings twice. PM Brimeia: ((14 atk, 12 dmg, 26 atk, 18 dmg)) PM DM: The creature explodes! CON saves from everyone. +4 for Gunnloda and Seir, disadvantage for Ry. PM Gayle Silbando: ((13)) PM Brimeia: ((16)) PM Urrak: ((15)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((8)) PM Seirixori: ((20)) PM DM: Ry is blind again... and re-glitterbombed. PM DM: The bear shoves against the jaguar again. Give me a strength save from Gunnloda and Seir at +4. PM Seirixori: ((11)) PM DM: Gunnloda: 22 PM DM: Seir stumbles a bit, but Gunnloda braces her and neither move. PM DM: The jaguar does take some damage from the shove, though. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair CON save at disadvantage. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((15)) PM DM: Ry gets her sight back and it's her turn. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh moves forward and... misty steps into the spikes to attack the crystal bear. "Die, beast!" ((21h, 14d; 23h, 13d)) PM DM: She takes 2d4 damage from the vines... and the bear explodes. CON save at disadvantage. PM Seirixori: ((7 dmg)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((13 and 13)) PM DM: Still safe. PM Seirixori: ((hey uh I think you skipped Seir lol)) PM DM: Oh hey, I did. Oops. Your turn next! PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Holy fucking shit, these things explode! Everyone be careful." PM DM: @Seirixori ! PM Seirixori: "NO SHIT YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Seir yells, and uses her anger to slam her staff onto the jaguar's head. ((19 hit, 10dmg)) PM DM: I... also skipped 4 in that kerfluffle, but it's my fault so I won't take it now. @Gayle Silbando PM DM: It does hit and does full damage. PM Gayle Silbando: ((is #4 trapped in the sticks? also has Gayle kinda gauged how far the range of reflection is when stuff hits?)) PM DM: The sticks don't TRAP, they just do damage when you move through it. The reflection seems to be adjacent. PM Gayle Silbando: ((How much space is between Seir and Gunnloda and can the leopard fit between them without touching either of them)) PM DM: A hostile creature cannot move through a space occupied by another creature, so it's stuck where it is PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle is just going to try and hit the leopard with her light crossbow. ((9a,9d)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((end)) PM DM: The bolt veers high, trying to avoid Seir. PM DM: Gunnloda is going to beat on the jaguar again. For 4 total damage. PM DM: It is wounded though. PM DM: And now the bear will turn on Ryleigh. I need 2d4 damage, please @Seirixori PM Seirixori: ((4 dmg)) 10:08 PM] DM: And the bear explodes... all over Ryleigh. PM DM: CON save at disadvantage. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((15)) PM DM: You're safe! PM DM: But I also need them for Seir and Gunnloda. PM DM: Without the +4. PM DM: Gunnloda is blind. PM Seirixori: ((14)) PM DM: Seir is safe. PM DM: @Urrak There is only Seir and Gunnloda's jaguar left for now. PM Seirixori: ((Is above us open?)) PM Urrak: ((would Gunnloda let me move her so we could switch places?)) PM Seirixori: ((or is there roof)) PM DM: The ceiling is open. I don't think Gunnloda would move if Seir was still there. PM Urrak: ((can I walk on the white crystals?)) PM DM: Yes, with half movement speed. PM Urrak: Urrak will move to Gunnloda's side and attack the last beast PM Urrak: ((20, 10 and 23, 11)) PM DM: And Urrak glitterbombs everyone. Everyone needs a CON save, Ry's at disadvantage, nobody with the +4. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((11)) PM Urrak: ((9)) PM Seirixori: ((9)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((22)) PM DM: Urrak and Seir both get actual glitterbombed and are both blind. They are infected with the crystals and feel like there are little sharp bits of glass in any exposed skin. PM DM: But... combat is over. PM DM: For now. PM Seirixori: Seir yells, in anger, in pain, fear, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!?" She chucks her shield in Urrak's general direction. PM DM: I also need a con save from Seir for the spell unless she's going to drop it. PM DM: And a ranged attack at disadvantage. lol PM Seirixori: ((it'll just drop)) PM Seirixori: ((nat 1~)) PM Urrak: Urrak stumbles and falls over after getting hit with Seir's shield, "Fuck is there another one? Shit where's my--fuck, where's that fuckin' cursed ass fuckin---FUCK this place!" PM DM: Con saves for blindness, please. PM DM: Gunnloda is no longer blind. PM Seirixori: ((14)) PM Urrak: ((19)) PM DM: Seir is no longer blind... but she sees in extra color now with crystals embedded in her eyes. PM DM: Same for Urrak. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh will wander over to the group, sheathing her sword, then placing her shield onto her back. She puts her hands behind her head - looking unusually casual. "Those things are no joke. Everyone okay?" She asks with a tilt of her head. PM DM: Gunnloda turns and looks at Seir in something close to horror. Her hands come up and hover over the glitter coating and penetrating Seir's skin. "No..." PM Brimeia: "Sorry, guys.. I figured it was best to get rid of them as quickly as possible, but it exploded on you all..." PM Brimeia: Bri looks over at Ryleigh. "Sorry it got you again." PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle runs over and helps Urrak off the ground. "Hey hey hey, please no throwing things at each other. I know everyone is hurting right now and quite frankly, I fucking hate these things." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shrugs. "It stings but no worries." PM Ryleigh Alastair: She starts to look at everyone in the group. "Odd bunch aren't you all..." she says, but it's obvious she's really saying it to herself. PM Urrak: Urrak accepts Gayle's help gladly. She regains her footing, blinking and rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands, "I've felt better..." she sees the specks of crystal in her skin, "Shit." PM Seirixori: Seir's breathing heavy, "I'm great. Perfect." She glances at Ry, "What the hell is wrong with you?" PM Gayle Silbando: "Uh oh, someone's gotten into the blue powder stash," Gayle's eyes go wide at the sight of Ryleigh acting...odd. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh looks behind her, clearly expecting to see someone else, then points to herself. "Are you speaking to me?" PM Seirixori: Seir glares, tries to, and just kind of keeps blinking, and says, "Gunnloda," and nods in Ry's direction. PM DM: Gunnloda stops staring at Seir and kind of blinks before looking at Ryleigh. 10:28 PM] Gayle Silbando: Gayle heads over to Ryleigh and approaches with caution. "Hello," she waves. "Do you...know who you are?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I mean, do any of us really know who we are?" She says with a quirked eyebrow. She peers into Gayle's eyes and asks conspiratorially, "Do you know who you are?" PM Gayle Silbando: "Uhhhh. That's an....excellent question," Gayle contemplates what Ryleigh just asked but shakes it off. "Do you know your name at least?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Of course I know my name," she chuckles, "I'm Ryleigh Alastair, paladin of Asten, the sun god." PM Brimeia: Brimeia expression contorts with confusion and surprise. "Uhhhhhh. Hey, Ryleigh, remember we're trying to figure out how the crystals messed up all the plants and animals?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Are we?" She asks Bri. "I was wondering how I ended up in this place." PM Seirixori: Seir's still angry and still breathing kind of heavy and she grabs her shield and starts walking past Ryleigh. "This is fantastic. You should all just fucking leave." PM Gayle Silbando: ((no one's blind anymore, right? just dusty eyed lol)) PM DM: yep PM Brimeia: "Not a chance, Seirixori. We gotta stick together." PM Brimeia: She casts another worried glance at Ryleigh. PM Urrak: Urrak walks over to Ryleigh, "Ryleigh, d'you remember me?" PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle tries to jog over and catch up to Seirixori. "Please come back," she frowns a little. "Let's regroup and figure out how to continue on together." PM DM: Gunnloda stays with Seir. "I... don't know what I can do with what I have prepared." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh eyebrows shoot up at the display of irritation. She places her hands behind her head and starts to follow Seirixori, but she stops for a moment when Urrak speaks to her. She stares at Urrak, her eyes passing over all of her features. In fact, she stares so intently for so long without saying anything - it's probably uncomfortable. Then she says, "Nope." PM Seirixori: "I don't know either," She whispers, clearly in pain, and distress. She glances behind her at Ryleigh and casts dispel magic on Ryleigh. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Stop," Ryleigh laughs. "That tickled." PM Seirixori: Seir huffs. PM Urrak: "'Nope'..."she repeats softly. Urrak looks around, incredibly concerned, "We need t' go back t' town." PM Seirixori: "You should, you can also take these idiots with you." PM Urrak: "This place ain't goin' anywhere, Seirixori. We can come back. Ryleigh's...She doesn't remember me. These crystals are fuckin' with her mind. Which means they'll start fuckin' with ours next." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Whoa, little pink one," Ryleigh says, in a casual tone. "I don't think anyone should be walking around in here alone. Those crystal monsters were serious about hurting us." PM Seirixori: "Don't you dare call me that." Seir seethes at Ryleigh. PM Seirixori: She looks at Urrak, "And you, you can fuck off too. 'The crystals aren't going anywhere'. Did you not see the shit I picked up outside of Omubagi?" PM Urrak: "Goin' crazy in a cave won't help anyone, Seirixori." Urrak balls her fists PM Brimeia: Bri sighs and follows along with everyone, trying to make sure they don't lose anyone. She seems to be pointing and counting quietly to herself. PM Gayle Silbando: "Okay, cool, everyone let's just take a second to breathe. How does that sound? On 3 we inhale...1....2...3....." Gayle breathes in an exaggerated breath with a look of mild panic on her face. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh holds up her hands. "My bad, my bad. What would you like to be called?" She asks with an apologetic smile that definitely is more charming than apologetic. PM Seirixori: Seir growls at Ryleigh and she clenches the staff in her hand, swearing she can almost feel it crack as she tries to control herself. "I don't want you talking to me." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "But what if I need to refer to you, or what if you have an awesome fighting ability and we could combo up? I really do need it. Actually... I probably need all of your names if we're going to be traveling together." PM DM: Gunnloda rests her hand on the small of Seir's back since she's not sure she should touch any of her exposed, glittery skin. PM Brimeia: Bri glances between Seir and Ry as the tension escalates. "Ummmm...." PM Gayle Silbando: ((can presti clean off the crystals embedded into their skin?)) PM DM: You can try PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle starts casting prestidigitation a few times on the shards that she can see on people. PM DM: They are now very clean and still sparkly. PM Seirixori: Seir glares at Ryleigh and she finally says, through clenched teeth, "You can call me Iscitan." PM Brimeia: Brimeia frowns at them and tries to catch Gunnloda's eye, a worried expression on her own face. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Iscitan," Ryleigh repeats, nodding as it rolls off her tongue. "You got it." She gives Seir a double thumbs up. PM DM: Gunnloda raises an eyebrow at Bri. PM Seirixori: Seir growls again and turns away from Ryleigh. PM Brimeia: "How about let's just keep going, ok?" PM Brimeia: "We were gonna check out that big tree, right?" PM Gayle Silbando: "Urrak, Brimeia, and Gunnloda, do you all feel normal?" PM DM: Gunnloda: "Maybe... it'll wear off like it did with Wonder and the blindness." PM Brimeia: "I'm fine," she answers Gayle. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Again, Ryleigh places her hands behind her head and starts walking up the hallway - since that's where Seir was walking and it looks like she knows where they're going. PM DM: Gunnloda shrugs. "I'm fine, but I'm not sparklin'." 11:00 PM] Urrak: "I'm fine...as far as I know." Urrak pats a hand on her chest and nods, "I remember everyone. My eyes are fucked and my skin is on fire, but I remember everyone." PM Brimeia: Turning back toward Gunnloda, still worried, she hesitates a moment. "I hope so." PM Gayle Silbando: "We'll just make sure to keep an eye on those two," she says a little quietly so only those three can hear. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh turns around to face them, walking backwards. "None of you told me your names, except Iscitan." PM Seirixori: "I lied, you can't call me that anymore." PM Brimeia: "You forgot them all?" Brimeia sighs. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Forgot? I've never met any of you." PM Gayle Silbando: "My name is Brimeia, pleasure to meet you," Gayle puts her hand out to shake. PM Brimeia: Brimeia starts to answer, but Gayle does first, and she stops abruptly to look over in shock. Then she giggles beneath her hand. PM Brimeia: "I'm Gayle," she says finally, struggling to keep a straight face as she plays along. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Now you're getting the hang of it." Ryleigh grins. "So it's Gayle," she points to Bri, "and Brimeia," pointing to Gayle. She points at Seir with a quirked eyebrow. PM Seirixori: "Fury." She starts following Ryleigh, but is very much not happy doing so. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle tries so hard not to laugh but it comes out as a snort when she hears, "Fury." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Fury," she repeats. "I guess the big green one doesn't want to share." Ryleigh shrugs, spinning back around, putting her hands back behind her head and walking along the caverns. PM Seirixori: Seir glances over at Gayle and uses her thaumaturgy to cause ominous whispers to sound near her ears. PM Gayle Silbando: ((what time of day is it in gayme?)) PM DM: Early afternoonish. PM Urrak: "It's Urrak," she follows behind reluctantly, "Of th' D'Akshi Stronghold. Y'won't like me very much." PM Gayle Silbando: ((did Gayle see that Seir did that?)) PM DM: Did Seir try to hide it? PM Seirixori: ((no)) PM DM: Then yes. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Never heard of it," Ryleigh says to Urrak, then spins back around to look at the group while walking backwards. "I wouldn't be so sure. I... come to think of it, I can't remember anyone I don't like right now." PM Brimeia: "There's a lot of things you don't remember right now," Brimeia counters. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle shudders and spazzes shakes her shoulders like there's a fly near her head. "I recognize that you are making these decisions. But given that they're stupid ass decisions, I’ve elected to ignore them," she says to Seirixori. She casts prestidigitation to make it smell like Seir farted. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Huh." Her face morphs into something thoughtful. "At least I know who I am, Gayle... which is more than I can say for Brimeia over there." She nods her head in the direction of Gayle. PM DM: Gunnloda frowns, but it's more worry than anger. "Can we maybe save the jokes for a different time?" PM Gayle Silbando: "Sorry," Gayle scratches the back of her neck. "I realize I don't really process stress very well. And it just happens." PM Urrak: "Aye. If I go mad next, I could very well kill th' lot o' ye. So yes, please, can we be serious?" Urrak calls from the back, "This ain't a field trip." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Right you are, Red. We should keep our guard up. Those things left some nasty wounds." Ryleigh continues to walk at the front of the group in her casual way. PM DM: Gunnloda doesn't respond to the nickname. PM DM: Continuing through this area, you come to a place where there are two directions- north or south-west. PM Seirixori: Seir growls again and as she walks her form shifts into a giant eagle and she hobbles for a second before she flies into the air to get an overhead look at their paths. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Holy hell," Ryleigh half shouts, pointing at Seir. "How'd she do that? What a neat party trick!" PM Urrak: Urrak scratches at her face PM Seirixori: Seir flies back down and buffets the air a bit, in the general direction of Ryleigh, and takes a few hops to the north. She makes a few high-pitched whistles as one of her wings points north. PM Urrak: "Follow th' bird," Urrak starts walking north PM Ryleigh Alastair: "North it is," she says, walking that direction, while also looking thoroughly excited about someone in their group turning into an animal. PM Brimeia: Brimeia shakes her head. "This is so weird." PM Seirixori: Seir takes flight again, but stays above the group. PM DM: You walk north, through another open-air cavern of crystals when the crystals suddenly open up and you can see the tree. The ground around the tree is clear of crystals, but there are several pieces of earth and stone that have been raised from the dirt to support the tree which is tipping at an alarming angle... and under it is a very, very old looking gnomish man. PM DM: And that's where we're calling it! Back - Next (Back to Logs)